Raising Hell
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Third Installment in the Whole Series. Follow the Pack as a new threat emerges and the everyday life of being a part of a pack and also raising a pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Families:**

Bella and Paul:

Noah- Age 7: Black hair, brown eyes, russet skin. Stubborn as a mule, very temperamental but still sweet. Imprinted on Jamie. Controls fire and dreams about the future.

Micah-Age 7: Black hair, grey eyes, russet skin. Sweet, quiet, shy but protective of all his siblings. Imprinted on Sara. Controls ice and dreams about the future.

Molly- Age 5: Auburn hair, light brown eyes, fair skinned. Very much a princess, kind, loving, hardly ever angered. Imprintee of Seth. No discernable powers yet.

Warren- Age 4: Auburn hair, grey eyes, fair skinned. Affectionate and adventurous, pretty much fearless which gets him into trouble. Imprinted on Natalie. Controls wind and has a physical shield.

Lucas- Age 4: Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skinned. Gentle and imaginative. Controls earth and has a mental shield.

Tristin- Age 2: Auburn hair, green eyes, tan skin. Intelligent, stubborn and hates being the littlest. Controls metal and is empathic like Jasper.

Trinity- 2 months old: Black hair, grey eyes, fair skin. No discernable powers yet. Imprintee on by Brady.

Sam and Emily:

Sara- Age 6: dark brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes. Best friends with Molly. Impatient, loyal, tomboyish. Imprintee of Micah.

Sam Jr. (Sammy)- Age 4: looks exactly like Sam. Best friends with Warren and Lucas. Soft spoken but stubborn. Imprinted on Vanessa.

Jason- Age 2: Looks like Sara except his skin is slightly fairer. Shy but loves hanging out with Rose working on cars.

Angela and Embry:

Casey- Age 2: Almost black hair, light green eyes, fair skin, glasses. Painfully shy and is extremely sensitive. Imprintee of Jackson.

Jarrod and Kim:

Cassie- Age 4: Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. The princess of the triplets, adventurous, inseperable from her sisters. Imprintee of William.

Natalie- Age 4: Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Loves the spotlight and dancing, super kind and generous. Imprintee of Warren

Jamie- Age 4: Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Quietest of the triplets but the most mischievious, always getting in trouble, especially with Noah. Imprintee of Noah

Jackson- Age 3: Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. An instigator and very intelligent. Imprinted on Casey.

Daniel- Age 2: Black hair, brown eyes, russet skin. Playful and a big ham, total momma's boy.

Jacob and Leah

William (Billy)- Age 5: Named after Billy Black who died in a car accident while Leah was pregnant with him. Looks like Billy. Enthusiastic and very into sports. Imprinted on Cassie.

Vanessa (Nessie)- Age 3: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, russet skin. Outgoing, loud, brash, slight pre Madonna. Imprintee of Sammy.

Hayden- Age 1: Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Eager to keep up with the 'big kids'.

Quil and Claire (8 years old now)- she views him as a best friend.

Brady

Strong to his beliefs and imprinted on Trinity

Collin


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella," an annoying voice breathed into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"What?" I asked annoyed that my first good night's sleep since Trinity's birth, okay make that Lucas and Warren's birth, was being interrupted.

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead!" Another chipper voice invaded my sleep addled mind. I knew those voices and I tried to ignore them, moving closer to my husband's hot form- no need for blankets in this household!

An icy hand suddenly shot out and touched the back of my neck causing me to jolt upright.

"So not fair!" I muttered, not worried about waking Paul, that man could sleep through anything- anything except our children that is. I glared at the two intruders hoping they'd get the message and let me sleep.

No such luck. "Come on, we're going to miss our flight!" Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Rosalie disappeared into my closet and reappeared seconds later "You're packed, now go put this on!" She said handing me an outfit.

"Stupid persistent vampires," I muttered grouchily but stood heading to the bathroom.

"You love us!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison and then laughed quietly at themselves.

I took a glance at my alarm clock and groaned again seeing that it was only two in the morning.

Alice, Rosalie and I were headed to some hereto unknown location, okay so just unknown to me. Everyone seems to forget that I _hate_ surprises!

Quickly I got dressed and washed up. As I stood brushing my teeth I took a close look at myself in the mirror.

I looked exhausted but happy. My eyes had dark circles underneath them and my skin had a pale pallor but overall I looked like a mom of seven who while she loved her children immensely, of course felt the drain.

This weekend was going to be so much fun. I was looking forward to spending some time alone with two of my 'sisters'.

I was going to miss my kids of course but this was a welcome break.

I was worried after that nomadic vampire tried to kidnap Trinity almost a month ago but my kids were strong, and protective of each other and with Paul, the pack and the rest of the Cullen's I felt comfortable with their safety.

Alice and Rose were waiting for me downstairs but I had to say goodbye to each of my kids. It was something I made sure to do. If one of the kids was going somewhere or I was leaving without the kids I gave them each a kiss and told them how much I loved them.

The pack along with the Cullen boys had expanded our home when I was pregnant with Tristin so each child had their own, albeit small, room. I owed so much to my extended family.

My first stop was Noah's room. The room was filled with sports memorabilia but he still slept with his stuffed cow- 'Cowie'. Quietly I moved to his side and kissed his head.

I moved then to Micah's room. His room was filled with books. He was my little book worm and most of the time he'd rather read alone or to one of his younger siblings than to rough house with any of the others.

As I went to kiss him he murmured in his sleep "No Noah Sara's mine- not yours!" God no, poor child had inherited my sleep talking.

I bit back a chuckle and left him to his dreams.

Next was my baby twins, Lucas and Warren. Even though they had their own rooms they preferred to share- at 4 they were inseparable.

As usual, the mischievous pair was entwined on the bottom bunk. Their room looked as though a tornado had gone through it- toy cars, trucks and trains were scattered everywhere.

I kissed each and left as fast as possible without killing myself.

Molly was next with her pink and purple princess room.

"Mommy?" Her tiny voice said from under a mountain of covers as I went to leave.

"Hey Mol," I whispered quietly sitting back down on the edge of her bed.

"Where are you going? It's still dark out!" She exclaimed as if it were a cardinal sin.

"I'm going with Aunty Rose and Aunty Alice on a little trip" I murmured smoothing her hair back as her eyes drooped and she fought to keep them open.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"You've got kindergarten sweets." I smiled "But next time you can! You have to stay here and make sure daddy and your brothers don't get into too much trouble."

"Okay mommy," She slurred "Love you."

Before I could even respond again her breathing evened out and grew shallow and she was asleep again.

"Love you too my girl," I pressed one more kiss to her temple and left.

Tristin and Trinity were both sleeping in their nurseries and I was saddened for a moment by how fast my children were growing, another month and Tristin would be in a big bed.

"It's about time," Alice teased as I came down the stairs.

"Not everyone has vampire speed," I joked back.

"Says the girl who can freeze time," She scoffed.

"I'm sure she freezes time at perfectly opportune moments," Rose joined in our teased and she winked at me.

I knew I was blushing as my cheeks flushed with warmth.

"I assume you did actually pack for me?" I tried to confirm laughing softly. "As I have no idea where you crazies are taking me!"

"Why pack when we can buy a whole new wardrobe?" Alice laughed and grabbed my hand. That girl has never given up on replacing my wardrobe and I doubt she ever will.

Rose held up a duffle behind Alice and I gave her an appreciative glance, I loved my clothes- the things Alice tried to put me in were pure torture half the time!

"Alice!" I groaned but let her drag me out of my cozy home and into the cool morning darkness.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"Wait!" I bolted upright after an hour's worth of driving "I forgot to tell Paul I was leaving." I felt like such a dolt for forgetting about him!

Alice tossed me a cell phone and I realized it was alright ringing. I mouthed thank you as I waited for Paul to answer.

"Hello?" My husband's groggy voice came through.

"Paul," I breathed happily.

"Bella?" He sounded extremely perplexed and I could imagine him rolling over to my side of the bed only to realize that I wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"Alice and Rose are taking me away for the weekend," I reminded him gently "Don't forget the big twins and Molly have school tomorrow, er I guess this morning."

"Bella," He whined "Is Esme at least going to come over?"

"She and the guys are on a hunting trip." I laughed lightly at his frustration "You'll be okay though right?" I asked a little more seriously.

"Of course," He laughed "I can handle our kids."

"Okay," I laughed with him "I'll let you go back to sleep now. If you need anything call Alice's cell."

"Love you Bells," He yawned.

"Love you too Paul." I sighed happily and hung up.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

I must have fallen straight to sleep again because next thing I knew Rosalie was shaking me and I realized that it was sunlight that was trying to stream through my closed eyelids.

"Where are we?" I asked much like my husband had earlier.

"Los Angeles!" Alice grinned "This weekend is supposed to be very dreary and I thought we could get some shopping done!"

God she was too perky though I did love her.

"Okay," I relented stretching as Rose climbed out of her side of the SUV.

This weekend was going to be interesting!

Once again this year I'll be doing one-shots of your choice. In other words, you guys tell me who you want to read about, Bella/Edward, Emmett/Rose, Leah/Aro, but don't forget to tell me if you want human or supernatural.

**A/N hey everyone I have a author suggestion, if you like these then be sure to check out TheaterTwins60708 profile and read her stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

tEverything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I felt someone shaking me and wetness between my toes. I lifted one eye lid and came face to face with Maggie. She had her paws on my cheek and was jumping on my shoulder. I growled at her and pushed her off my bed. I heard her yelp before she jumped back on the bed and cuddled into my side. I rolled my eyes again for the fourth time this morning. First when Bella said she was leaving me with all _seven_ children to take care of for the weekend. Me being well me wasn't paying attention and didn't catch the fact that she had said she was going to be gone _all _weekend.

"Okay, okay I'll get up and feed your pain in the ass self." I grumbled yawning. I shuffled downstairs and saw Tristin playing in his playpen and Molly watching a cartoon. Warren and Lucas were poking each other and giggling. "Morning Molly, where's Noah and Micah?"

"Noah threw up and Micah is still sleeping," She whispered not tearing her eyes off the screen. I dropped the can of dog food and ran upstairs. The pack and I had made a large extension on my house and Jared's so we could each have our own room plus a guest room. I went into Noah's room first. "Noah?" I yelled somewhat panicky, he wasn't in his room but I could hear someone throwing up in the bathroom across the hall. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to Noah. I started rubbing his back as he cried. He finished and I handed him a cup with water so he could rinse his mouth out.

"Daddy?" He cried hugging me around the neck and crawling into my lap. "I don't feel good,"

"I know buddy I know," I kissed his head and continued to rub his back. Soon enough he fell asleep and I carried him back to bed. This is still good I mean, right, Molly goes to kindergarten so that's one less and Micah is in grade 2 so that takes out another one but Noah being sick is going to be a hassle.

I shook my head and walked over to Micah's room and saw him asleep curled into a ball on his bed. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder ready to shake him awake gently but froze when I felt how hot he was. "Crap," I whispered and kneeled down near his bed. "Micah, Micah?" I brushed his hair out of his face and he blinked his eyes open.

"I don't feel good," He whispered and then went into a fit off coughs. When it passed his eyes were watering.

"Okay, bud, go to bed you're not going to school and neither is Noah," I kissed his forehead.

"Okay, daddy," And just like a switch had been hit he was knocked out fast asleep.

I closed his door and with one last quick look into Noah's room headed back downstairs and sat at the island on the spinning bar stool. I put my head in my hands. Okay let's recount I have a newborn, a toddler, two four year olds and now two sick seven year olds, can things get any more complicated?

"Daddy?" I felt someone poke my side with a cold finger. I peeked through my fingers and saw Molly's toothy grin.

"Yes, love?" I muttered praying the next words out of her mouth weren't going to be 'I don't feel good, daddy'.

"I'm going to be late for school," She pointed to the stove as it read 8:46 a.m. I groaned and let my head drop and smash onto the island.

"Okay I'll call Jared and see if he can take you," I smiled at her and picked her up placing her on my hip. Warren and Lucas still weren't in school but would start next year and to be brutally honest I couldn't wait until the day I could drop them off.

"Hey Jared?" He answered on the first ring.

"Hey man this isn't a good time right now every one of my kids is sick and Kim is feeling off." Jared growled. I could hear screaming and crying.

"Yeah I know, Micah and Noah are sick and I can't take all the kids to drop Molly off. Bella left for the weekend though so could you please drop Molly off for me?" I smiled at Molly when she smacked my forehead trying to get the furrow to leave from between my eyes.

"Like I said sorry buddy I can't, shit I gotta go Natalie is throwing up on the floor," _click. _I closed my eyes but opened them when I remembered Jake had to take William to school anyway maybe he could drop her off.

"Hello, you reached the Black resident Jake speaking." I rolled my eyes he started saying that when people kept calling trying to order Chinese food from him.

"Hey man I need you to take Molly to school for me. Bella went out for the weekend and Noah and Micah are sick. I can't leave the buggers here but Molly needs to go to school or Bella will kill me for letting her miss a day."

I heard Jake laugh and growled through the phone at him. "Yeah sure I'll come by in five minutes."

"Thanks, I owe you big," I kissed Molly's head and hit end on the phone. "Okay Uncle Jake is coming to get you so go get ready and I'll drop off a lunch later okay?"

"Yeah, love you daddy," She kissed my cheek and hopped out of my arms.

"Daddy can we go too?" Warren called smiling evilly from the door.

"No way Jose, now go clean something like your toys." I waved him off. Two minutes later I heard a loud screech come from Trinity's room. I bolted upstairs without a second thought. When I opened the door I became even more excited for when Warren and Lucas start school. Lucas had a stick and was poking Trinity in the leg. "Lucas, get out of here now!" As he was running I spanked his bum lightly he jumped and started running faster.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face. "Okay, little one, shh, shh your brother is just being annoying," I picked Trinity up and rocked her back and forth. Her hot tears hit my bare chest and I sighed again. As I stepped back I felt Maggie run from under my foot. "Oh guess you want to eat too huh?" Maggie looked up at me and tilted her head to the right.

As I walked down stairs I saw Lucas and Warren trying to break Tristin free of his mini prison. "Boys leave that alone, come and eat something. Where did Molly go?"

"Unca Jake, gots her," Warren cheered. After I finally got everyone fed and checked on Noah and Micah again I sat down with Trinity in my arms. Tristin, Warren and Lucas had just been down for their naps when the phone started ringing.

"Seriously Bella why did you pick today to finally treat yourself?" I growled while standing up and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Meraz?" A female voice fleeted through the speaker.

"Yeah who's this?" I swatted Trin's hand away as she tried to grab the phone. She let it fall by her side and snuggled into my neck. I felt her mouth open and close in a yawn.

"Yes I am Principal Walker and I'm calling about your daughter Molly, she's in my office right now and I need you to come in so we can talk." She sounded too stuck up in my own opinion like whatever happened was my entire fault.

"What happened, is she okay?" I closed my eyes. This would just be the topper on my day and it isn't even noon yet.

"Yes she's . . . fine but I'd prefer you come in and talk with me." She then proceeded to hang up. I looked at the phone and then Trinity.

"Well this is great," I sighed before trying to phone everyone I knew but it seems there was an e-mail sent around that read 'do not pick up the phone if it's Paul calling' because not one person answered their damn phones.

"Okay well I better get you guys into the car." I ran upstairs and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black button up.

"Noah, I know you don't want to get up but please I need to go to the school and see the principal," I sighed handing him his housecoat.

"I'm not in trouble am I? 'Cause if I am it was all Micah," He walked towards the door with his eyes closed.

"NO it wasn't my fault it was yours," Micah whispered from the door.

"Really boys, you're sick and you still want to fight?" I chuckled.

"We're not fighting," They said at the same time, creepy.

"Fine but either way get in the car and I'll buy you guys Freezes on the way home." They smiled and tried to run but gave up and resulted in just shrugging along. They were still in their P.J.'s and slippers. Warren and Lucas were strapped into the Van and Tristin was giggling in his booster seat. I started driving after I heard the final click of Noah's seatbelt. We arrived at the school in ten minutes.

After getting my little posse out of the car we walked into the office. The kindergarten classes were mixed in with the high school but right now they had classes, thank god. I walked into the office and sat all my kids in the chairs and told Noah and Micah to watch Trinity. I walked to the secretary who was eyeing all my kids suspiciously. "Hi I'm Paul Meraz, Molly's father. I was told to come in."

"Yep they're right in there, by the way I like your daughter she's very sweet." The secretary was maybe twenty-three and kept smiling at me, but not in the flirtatiously way but like I had done the most amazing thing in the world.

"Thanks, she's awesome her brothers are the pains," I laughed. She giggled and went back to her work. I nodded again and walked to the door reading 'Principal Walker'. I knocked and walked in when the same feminine voice over the phone called 'Come in'.

As I walked in I saw Molly sitting in one chair across form Principal Walker with tears running down her cheeks. In the other chair was a blond haired kid with who I assumed was his father standing behind him. I could faintly see the other kid's mother cowering behind the father. He was four inches shorter than me and was lanky compared to me. His wife was short and quite large; she was pretty but couldn't even hold a candle to my Bella's beauty.

"What's going on?" I snapped walking over to Molly and grabbing her in a hug. She cried into my neck and cut off Principal Walker.

"I'm sorry, daddy I didn't mean to but it just happened, please don't be mad I'm sorry," She gripped my neck tighter as I stood to sit her back in the chair.

"It's okay honey I promise just let me talk and you be good okay?" She nodded and wiped her nose in her sleeve. I really have to kill Quil for getting her into doing that.

"Look, your daughter was being mean to Carter here and I have brought you here to discuss some sort of punishment." Ms. Walker spoke to me but I could tell she leaned away from me, looks like everyone was scared of me.

"Well what happened?" I asked exasperated.

"She called me a butt and hit me!" The boy who I assumed was Carter yelled.

"You tried to kiss me saying you wanted a baby." Molly yelled right back. I froze and so did the other kids parents staring at me wide eyed.

"_What_?" I growled and looked at Molly who cowered away from me before turning my glare on Carter. "_You tried to kiss my daughter so you could have a baby?!" _ I knew it wasn't right for me to yell at the boy but in all honesty I couldn't find it in myself to care; he tried to _kiss _my baby girl.

"Look we do not tolerate this kind of reaction to a harmless joke," Mrs. Walker tsked.

"_Harmless joke? _He tried to kiss my daughter and you want me to stand back and know that my daughter is getting in trouble for standing up for herself when that monster runs around probably trying to kiss other little girls?" I yelled.

"Look Mr. Meraz I understand where you're coming from but it wasn't Carter's fault." I stared at her like she was stupid.

"Wasn't his fault? What happened he slipped on a banana peel and his lips landed on Molly's as a way to cushion his fall?"

"Look this doesn't have to escalade let's just forget it ever happened, I mean right? No harm, no foul," My head whipped to Carter's father.

"You want me to forg-" I was interrupted by the secretary running into the room with a red face like she was embarrassed.

"Yes, Kaylee?" Ms. Walker asked impatient.

She turned to me. "I looked down for a second and when I looked back he was just gone, none of your other kids now where he is," She shuffled her feet and hunched into herself.

"Who?" I started to panic and ran past her. Shit, Tristin wasn't sitting next to Lucas like he was before.

"Look can you just watch the rest of them until I come back? Oh and one more thing," I looked back into the room and looked down at Molly, "Molly, um no more calling people butt's and um as punishment you have to um watch Tristin for an hour."

"Okay daddy," She tried to make her voice sad but I saw the smile spread across her face when she looked down at her lap.

I ran out of the office with the principal close behind me. She was yelling at me to start being a responsible parent. "Look lady I don't care right now so go away," I growled. "Tristin! Tristin?" My voice echoed through the halls. At some point the bell had rung and students were shuffling through the halls. Most of them were shying away from me but a group of girls weren't even listening to me. They were in a huge huddle and cooing at something.

"Aww he's so cute, what's your name little guy?"

"Tristin!" I yelled when I got close enough to see the top of his head.

"Hi daddy, meet, Shanna and Bobby and-"

"That's enough, how many times must I tell you, never _ever _walk away from me or your mom?" I growled at him.

"Sorry daddy buts I was wonewy." His lip jutted out and started to quiver. All the girls start 'aw'ing and I rolled my eyes. It was all a show.

"Thank you ladies for finding him but it's time for Casanova to go home and get his diaper changed," two can play at this game. He had the decency to at least look a little mad at me but it was gone soon when he started giggling.

Twenty minutes later I had everyone buckled in to their appropriate seats including Molly who was suspended for two days. "Daddy?" Tristin called from his booster seat.

"Yeah, Tris?" I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Am I a yadies man?"

**A/N hey everyone I have a author suggestion, if you like these then be sure to check out TheaterTwins60708 profile and read her stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

My trip full of peace and quiet lasted all of 24 hours. It was early Saturday morning when Alice woke me from my sleep.

"Bella," Paul sounded worried and it caused me to bolt upright in bed. "You need to come home."

I was already out of bed and throwing clothes on and noted that Alice and Rosalie were packing furiously at their vampire speed when I asked "Are the kids okay?"

"Micah and Noah have been sick since yesterday morning," he started and I knew that this was just the beginning. "Molly and Warren started puking just after dinner and Lucas started about ten minutes ago."

"Tris and Trinity?" I questioned of my youngest health.

"Your dad is on his way to pick them up," he sounded exhausted.

"Okay," I said. "We're on our way home."

"I'm sorry we're interrupting your trip," he sighed. "I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"My family is more important than a trip," I reassured. "We'll be home as fast as we can."

"Thanks," Paul says softly. "I love you babe."

"Love you too," I smile. "Tell the kid's mommy's coming home."

We hung up at the same time and Rosalie looked sadly at me, "I hate when your kids get sick." I knew she didn't mean that she was annoyed because our trip was cut short but instead because she wished that she could be sick in place of my kids. She really was like their second mother.

"We'll come another time," Alice smiled and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm going to go check out and you guys meet me at the car."

B&PB&PB&PB&P

The drive home felt like it dragged on for eternity as I watched the coast line fly by. Rose drove as fast as she could but nothing could be fast enough for me right now.

I tore up my front steps within seconds of Rose putting the car in park and flung the door open.

The sight that greeted me melted my heart. Paul was laid out on the couch and Molly was fast asleep on his chest. My four oldest boys were sprawled around the living room floor, which had been cleared of anything unnecessary, in various superhero sleeping bags and _Aladdin_ playing on the TV.

"Mommy," Lucas whispered hoarsely and I raised a finger to my lips signalling him to keep quiet. I smiled and moved into the room.

Alice and Rose were going to come by later with Esme, dinner and my bags from the trip.

I kissed Lucas' head and moved to Noah who aside from my husband happened to be the only other one awake.

"How you feeling?" I asked putting the back of my wrist against his forehead.

"Icky," Noah lamented and he looked it too. All of them were shades too pale and looked slightly green. Both my children who were awake were hoarse and warm to the touch, okay well warmer than their normal temperature.

"Well," I said throwing off my jacket and settling onto the other free couch. "Mommy's home now and I just so happen to have two free lap spaces for anybody who wishes to sit with me."

Both clambered into my lap and Paul craned his neck to give me a gracious smile.

'_Thank you,' _He mouthed.

I just smiled back and snuggled down holding both boys tightly.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"They're all in bed," Paul informed me as he snuck his arms around my waist. "Thanks again for coming Bells. I don't know how I would have dealt with this afternoon without you."

"I know," I teased. "You would have found some way though I am sure." After our afternoon of cuddling our evening was spent with 3 puking children and 2 with the shakes so bad I would have thought they were about to phase.

My dad and Sue had offered to keep the two littlest ones until the end of the weekend as they amazingly weren't showing any signs of illness and we'd gratefully taken them up on the offer.

"Do you have to go on patrol tonight?" I asked eager to just spend time with him.

Sam had called an hour ago and informed us that Jacob and Embry were both sicker than dogs and asking if Paul could cover for one of them.

"Yeah," He sighed. "But I don't think it will be too bad and I'll be back in time that if the kids are feeling better we could do brunch?"

I grinned widely- we hadn't been able to do our weekly tradition of brunch since Trinity's birth and I knew the older kids missed it. It usually involved an enormous amount of food; bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit and all of us gathered around in our pyjamas. If the kids were feeling better I knew they would love it.

"Better head out," I sighed twisting to face him. "Be careful."

"Always," he smiled and swept me into a passionate kiss.

"Keep that up and you won't be going anywhere," I laughed and hugged him close.

He growled slightly and kissed me again and turned to leave leaving me to go back to cleaning the kitchen and disinfecting every available surface.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

I hit my bed about two hours after Paul left determined to try and get some sleep before my kids started being sick again.

I had just gotten under the covers and shut my eyes when I heard a plaintive "Momma," from a little voice I recognized but hadn't heard all day.

"Hey Warren," I said not even opening my eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Don't feel good momma," he said and sniffled for good measure.

I lifted my quilt up and he scrambled instantly in beside me, "Well, let's close our eyes and try to go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning." I tried hard not to sound tired but sympathetic and it must have worked.

"I loves sleeping with you, momma," he sighed contently and snuggled closer to my chest so I could hold him tight.

"I love it too," I admitted. "But we can't tell anyone- we don't want them to get jealous."

"I promise," he swore solemnly and I grinned into the darkness. As much as I said I was tired and I needed a break there was nothing better in this world then snuggling with one of my babies and I wouldn't trade all the rest and relaxation in the world for the warm feeling I got when I got to hold one of them tight and know that for just a minute they were safe in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

It felt amazing to phase again. I hadn't phased for four days and I felt uptight and anxious, I was so excited to feel the dirt in my claws and just run. My imagination did no justice to what it felt like. I love my family but I need time to be a wolf too otherwise I get even more irritable. After Molly started getting sick things just went downhill from there. Warren was next and was soon followed by Lucas. I could only watch and try to make it as non horrible as possible.

_What's with Jake and Embry? I didn't think we could get sick? _I recognized Seth immediately.

_No kidding but those too were always air heads, _I snickered.

_Paul that's enough, _Sam growled at me but I just shrugged. _I'm not sure why or how they got sick but they are, Carlisle says it's just the flu and they'll be fine by tomorrow night, where's Jared? _

_He had to take care of Kim and his kids, they're all sick to so you're stuck with us for now, _I smiled in my head. It's been too long since I was on patrol and it felt good to be on schedule again. I heard Sam growl frustrated before trotting off. I turned to Seth, _What's up his butt?_

_Paul shut it before I break it, _Sam yelled. Seth and I chuckled before starting our patrol.

It had been two weeks since Bella's failed girl's weekend. Molly was back in school and surprisingly everyone was healthy again. I had just finished my patrol and was lying down on the couch in the living room. I turned on _Without a Paddle. _The kids were being dropped off by Jake from school and Trinity, Tristin, Warren and Lucas were out with their uncles. Bella, Rose and Alice went for a make-up shopping trip for the day. I settled into the couch with my hand over my head slightly paying attention to the movie.

Maggie jumped up and settled herself on my lap falling asleep. I'll admit I've grown to love the little pain in the ass. Charlie finally gave her back after Bella kidnapped her for the fifth time. "Hey, Mag's, you been good?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer, but Maggie walked up my chest and licked my cheek. "Yeah, yeah I know what that means, it better not have been my shoe or else." I growled lowly at her. She bared her teeth and growled back. Okay, so our relationship hadn't really changed but she wasn't even a foot tall and it was fun bugging her.

I could hear Molly, Micah and Noah run to the door ten minutes later. "Shh, we can't let dad know," My ears perked slightly. What can't I know?

"Noah, he'll find out eventually," I heard Molly state simply.

"Oh shut up, he won't find out if we keep this a secret, meaning we can't let Warren or Lucas or Tristin know 'cause they'll tell mommy," Micah agreed.

I rolled my eyes; whatever they did I don't want to know. I heard the front door open and close. When they walked into the living room Molly was standing behind Noah and Micah like she was guarding something. "Hey guys, what's up?" I questioned pretending I hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

I heard Molly's sigh of relief probably thinking I actually hadn't heard anything. "Um nothing Micah got in trouble with Ms. Jones," Noah stated, like always blaming his brother. Micah scoffed and glared at Noah.

"Did not it wasn't me who threw the apple at her head, _Noah," _He growled.

"Enough, go do something productive like homework if you have any, if you don't you can go outside or we can got out for a bit if you want," I rambled just waiting for one of them to crack.

"Actually dad Micah said earlier he wasn't feeling well," Noah stated with fake concern in his voice.

"What? No I didn't I feel-" He grunted when Noah elbowed him in the stomach. "Bad, very bad, I have a really bad stomach ache dad," He clutched where Noah elbowed him.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay if you say so, I better get dinner ready then huh?" I paused my movie and placed Maggie on the floor. She took one look at the kids before growling and running out into the back yard. I shrugged she was always weird what else is new? "What do you want? It's just us tonight everyone else is out," I scratched my shoulder over the scar I got so many years ago from Edward.

"Um hot dogs are good dad, besides, no offense but you're cooking isn't the best." Micah smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah, that's what your mom told me when I almost burnt her house down, so um go upstairs drop your stuff then go outside for a bit, it's a nice day." I mumbled heading to the kitchen.

"Molly go distract him," I heard Noah whisper yell before Molly popped into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool.

"Hi daddy," She waved at me while smiling brightly; I raised an eyebrow but waved at her anyway. "Did you know that I have a boy named Kirk in my class?"

"Um no, should I be worried?" I asked grabbing the hot dogs from the fridge.

"No silly daddy," She giggled into her hand. I saw her eyes briefly look towards the ceiling where I could hear the boys yelling at each other as things fell to the floor. Maggie was crying in the back yard for some un-known reason.

"Well in that case I'm sorry for being silly," I smiled. "So why should I care that Kirk is in your class?"

"Well he said that Josh told him that Sara told him who Jean told her that-" She was counting the people on her fingers.

"Short version, Molly, please?" I huffed. God can't wait for the teenage drama years to begin.

"Sorry daddy, anyway in the end Jonny's mom says you and mommy go at it like bunnies with all the kids you have," I choked on the bread I had stuffed in my mouth. After getting the piece out I looked at Molly who looked confused. "What is 'it', daddy and why are bunnies hanging around here and why don't I get to play with them?" She asked innocently.

"Um, It's when mommy and daddy go online and order babies from the stork who brings you here to us nine months after we ask for you," I faked begging she would drop it.

"That makes sense, thanks daddy," She smiled brightly I smiled back slightly.

"Um go get your brothers while I go change." I had just realized I was still in my shorts and nothing else.

"Okay," She giggled jumping out of the chair and running upstairs.

I slowly walked upstairs in a daze. My little kids were growing up and soon I would have to the answer that question for real. Crap, maybe Charlie will let me borrow his shot gun, mine's in for cleaning and Bella won't let me keep any guns in the house with the kids around. After I finished changing Noah, Micah and Molly were still in their room and I could hear them giggling at something. I froze when I heard Molly say, "She's so cute!" I looked out the window and saw Maggie sitting in her dog house sleeping. Who were they talking about?

"Hey guy-" I froze when I saw a black and white puppy sitting between Noah and Molly. They all jumped up in front of the puppy. "_Enough," _I said sharply when they all started yelling excuses at me for why that . . .Thing was here in the first place. They stopped and stared at me for a second before Micah stepped forward and I nodded at him to explain. Noah picked up the puppy and was gently stroking her head as she coward away from me.

"Tyler's dog had puppies and they all need a good home, they were free and I figured we would be a good home. Lots of people around to love her, please daddy can we keep her?" Micah pleaded giving me the puppy look.

I glared at the dog and saw in my mind as it shifted to Maggie and then back to the black and white. "No," I snarled and grabbed the dog from Noah. He cried out but I ignored him. I held the puppy by the scruff of her neck in front of me. She didn't do anything but when Molly yelled at me to be nice to her she started licking my face.

Micah leaped for my leg and Noah grabbed my other Molly attacked my waist. "Please daddy, let us keep her, please." All cried repeatedly.

I growled and they all froze, I was mad. Not enough to phase but enough to make sure they don't see the outside of their rooms for a week. "I said no, go downstairs and eat your dinner. As soon as your mother comes home this mutt is going back." I gave each one a pointed look before locking the puppy in Maggie's old room. I still don't know why we have that room.

After we all sat down at the table and I grabbed my fourth hot dog, Micah decided it was a good idea to test me even further by freezing my hot dog. "Micah I'm warning you now, if you don't stop this nonsense then I'll make sure you're grounded for two weeks."

"But dad, she's a baby please can we keep her. She'll keep Maggie company, too," He nodded trying to win me over.

"I don't like Maggie and I refuse to get another rat, so the answer is still,_ no,_" I dropped my fork and got up taking my frozen hot dog with me.

An hour later Molly walked out to the porch where I was sitting relaxing, and she hoped into my lap. "Hey, baby girl," I kissed her head gently.

"Daddy why can't we keep the puppy?" She rested her head on my chest and curled her knees to her chest.

"It's not that I don't want you guys to be happy and have another puppy but in the end it's me and your mom that have to take care of it and mom and I already have to take care of all you guys," I shrugged sighing.

"So if we promise to take care of her we can keep her? You won't have to feed her or clean her or walk her or play with her, just please daddy can we keep her?" Molly started crying.

I sighed closing my eyes Bella was going to kill me. "I'm not telling your mom and I swear one wrong move by any of you and that puppy it's going to a new home and you have to be careful she's really small, are we clear?" I could just feel her excitement bubbling making her whole body shake.

"Yes, yes and yes thank you daddy I love you, can I go play with her?" The way she said it made me believe she already was playing with her.

"She's upstairs with Micah and Noah isn't she?" Molly giggled and nodded. She kissed my cheek and ran upstairs screaming about 'she's ours, guys, she's ours'.

"What have I done?" I mumbled shaking my head.


End file.
